And a child shall lead
by Ryker Davis
Summary: Season 10. In order to cure Dean they have to protect his soul. Sam and Castiel had the perfect plan. But when does anything go according to plan for the Winchesters. The angels have help him in return for helping reopen heaven but they are done. He and Castiel are left to clean up the mess. And how much mess can a four year old Dean make. Rated T for mild language.


"It's been two months Cas and we are no closer to finding them," Sam snapped.

Castiel stood there watching the youngest Winchester pace the floor and vent his frustration on anything within sight. He wondered again, why with all the times the Winchesters came to heavens aid why some divine interference was not due. He had faith in his father, but he could not help but wonder sometimes. "Sam we will find them. Have you been able to make all the preparations?"

Sam suppressed his frustration for a moment and thought tasks Cas had given him. He walked over to the table and picked up several pieces of paper. "All the broken wards are fixed. We still have to repair two of the sigils but we can't do that until the end. I cleaned out the dungeon of anything that can summon demons. I repainted the devils trap on the floor and added one to the ceiling before putting a bed and a table in there. We have six new devils traps added just inside any door. And I have all of the ingredients for Sinclair's invisible spell. Can the angles really move the bunker?"

"Yes."

Sam looked up from the spell he glanced over and waited for the former archangel to elaborate. When Castiel said nothing Sam cleared his throat, "how?"

Castiel looked right through Sam as if he was listening to someone else and said, "They are angels. Now that they no longer need hosts they can do many things again."

"But move a building," Sam asked incredulously.

"Sam, with everything you have seen why do you doubt?"

Sam sneered. Everything he had seen, including anything that had to do with angels turned around and kicked their butt. More often than not every time angels got involved, the Winchesters were left licking their wounds and trying to regroup. "Look man I am sorry for doubting but it never occurred to me that you guys could do that."

"There are many things that we can do that you do not think of."

Sam threw his hands into the air and sighed. It hadn't been this hard to talk to the angel since that first year of knowing him. "Cas, I said I was sorry. I just didn't think of them that way. Do you know where they are going to transport the bunker?"

"I have not asked them."

"What do you mean you haven't asked them? When were you going to?"

"Sam."

It was the first time Sam had heard Castiel angry in awhile. He thought carefully about what to say next.

Castiel sensing Sam's next question stopped him. "I am listening to angel radio. It is harder than it used to be."

"Why? I thought all of the angels were donating grace for saving heaven. Didn't you say something about pulling the remaining grace from the former hosts?"

The face Castiel made left Sam speechless. If he had paid more attention to their friend, he would have noticed the sadness earlier. For a moment, he wondered if he subconsciously ignored it because he couldn't stand the idea of losing him as well.

Anything Sam may have said to Castiel was going because Castiel said, "They have found Dean."

"Where?"

"Sam stop asking questions and get everything ready. We only have a few moments for the element of surprise. We need that if we are not going to loose anymore lives."

Sam didn't argue. In fact, he was relieved he finally had something he could do. No more researching possible fixes, and wait and of course wait some more. He did wish he could practice the spell once before he had to do it for real though.

With practiced movements, he added the ingredients to the copper bowl and mixed three times in a circle. There was one-step left but that had to wait until the angels brought Dean back and placed him in the devils trap in the dungeon.

Ten minutes, twenty minutes maybe a half hour but Sam cannot say for certain before he felt the first trimmers. In seconds the intensity of the shaking was that of a full on earthquake. Books, lamps, fell to the floor from the jarring motion. Sam found himself holding on to the bolted down table to keep from falling.

Impatiently he waited for the word. He waited. In what seemed like hours later he heard Castiel tell him to finish the spell. Sam struck the match, dropped it in the bowl and began chanting in Latin.

Smoke, thick and dark poured from the bowl. As Sam chanted the spell, more smoke poured out of the bowl. In minutes, the room completely engulfed in thick black smoke choked the spell caster. Sam coughed and sputtered through the final words of the spell fighting to keep consciousness. As the last word left his mouth, the smoke rushed out of the room leaving Sam gasping for air.

He didn't have time to waste on the triviality of breathing he had to get to the dungeon and see Dean. Sam put the now empty bowl on the table and stood on wobbly legs heading for the deeper part of the bunker.

When he got there, it took everything Sam had not to go rushing over to his brother and pull him into a hug. He might have had Dean not looked at him with those black eyes and yanked against the cuffs imprisoning him.

The two angels Sam had never seen before stepped away from the elder Winchester not meeting Sam's eyes. It was then he knew something was wrong and he wondered for the thousandth time why he trusted the angels.

Castiel turned around holding a small child in his arms. The perplexed look on his face only had Sam's stomach constricting in tighter knots. "It does not look like everything went according to plan."

"What happened," Sam demanded. He was doing his best to control his temper. Yelling right now would not help anything.

It wasn't Castiel who answered him but the female angel standing beside him. "The vessel that was chosen died. The only one that fit the requirements you and Castiel laid for us was that one."

Sam looked at the child in Castiel's arms in disbelief. He shook his head no as he looked to the angel for conformation. When Castiel did not correct them he said, "That's not Dean."

The first angel spoke again. "No technically its not Dean Winchester. But you needed a vessel to protect his soul. This child has Dean's soul. You could say he is Dean."


End file.
